


The Play's the Thing

by Spiralleds



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01, community:writercon100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for 1x5, "A Chill Runs Through Her Veins"</p></blockquote>





	The Play's the Thing

The decapitated head sat center stage, the blood soaking into well worn planks.

"Alas, poor Yorick."

Beckett gave him a withering glance. "You're more Rosencrantz than Hamlet, Castle."

Castle clutched his chest. "You wound me."

"Uh-huh." Raising an eyebrow, she walked off stage. "Let's find out where the rest of our lead ended up."

He didn't mind if the world thought him just a joker. Talking openly in front of a fool was a classic plot device. Intuition told him it would, eventually, help him solve the murder of Kate's mother.

It was time to rewrite that tragic ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x5, "A Chill Runs Through Her Veins"


End file.
